Our Story
by angelofanime123
Summary: A short story about a man and woman who fall in love right as soon as they meet and make love. Very sexual and dirty. REVIEWS PLZ!
1. Part One

They had just met that day, but they could both feel that the attraction between them was strong. The way they were able to communicate so well to each other, like they had known each other for years. In her mind, she tried to deny the attraction between them, but she knew it was pointless. They way he looked at her with hunger in his eyes, she didn't know what he was going to do.

He showed her around his house, not really saying much. She was too beautiful for words. Her soft brown hair, and her deep hazel eyes. He was drawn to every curve of her body. As he eventually got to the bedroom, his anticipation heightened. Should he make a move? They had only known each other for a day. He knew that the attraction was undeniable, but would she deny it?

He didn't want to waste another moment. If he didn't make a move, she might be gone from his life forever. He walked up to her and kissed her lips passionately, like she was his only reason to live. She instantly moaned against his mouth and pushed her breasts against his chest. Heat rose to her cheeks as his lips moved down to kiss a line along her neck. This is wrong, he heard her say, but he knew she was just afraid of her feelings towards him. He smiled at her and said nothing had ever felt more right in his life, and at that moment all doubts she had faded.


	2. Part Two

His lips came back up to her mouth, and he caressed her tongue with his. She knew this was more than lust, he was the love of her life, her soul mate. The attraction between them was so scary to her, because it was something she had never felt before with anyone else. He broke off the kiss and his forehead rest against hers as he stared into her eyes. He stopped for a moment and looked down at her hip hugging low riders. He reached down and played with the button on her jeans for a moment, and it easily came undone. Her head flew back as she felt him unzip her and reach his hand into her panties.

How she would love to stay in this moment forever. His amazingly wonderful hands touching all over her body. She could die and be in heaven right now. His fingers lightly played with her clit, and as his softly touched it with his thumb she screamed in ecstasy. He rubbed his thumb against her gently, enjoying every minute of her torture. He could tell by the pleasure on her face that she wanted him to just rip her clothes off of her and throw her down, but he was already in love with her. He didn't want to just fuck her and be done with it. He slowly slid one, then two fingers into her tight pussy.

She almost came from all the pleasure coursing through her body. He knew how to use his fingers so well, and she couldn't help but get wet, which only helped him finger her more. Standing there with her legs apart, she arched her back and moaned slightly. She felt as if she was going crazy. His hands were magical. As one of his hands played with her clit, the other one worked it way up her shirt, and into her bra. It only took him a few seconds to get her nipples completely hard. He pinched them between his fingers, and it was pain and pleasure. After a moment, he brought his hand out of her panties and slowly licked his fingers. He smiled and whispered in her ear, you taste so good, I want more.


	3. Part Three

Her head swam as he scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on his comfortable bed. He touched her face and stared into her eyes again, they were so lovely. She was everything he ever dreamed of. He felt so lucky to have found such a wonderful woman. He kissed a line down her neck, and around her collarbone. He felt her shiver beneath him, and he grinned as he scooted down the bed toward her hips. He tugged her jeans and panties down her thighs, and he became a little anxious and pulled too hard, getting them caught around her ankles. She shuffled her feet around and they slid over her toes onto the floor.

His fingers were a bit cool on her exposed flesh, but they instantly warmed against her wet pussy. He rubbed her clit a little more and watched her arch her back. He enjoyed torturing her. He knew she wanted him deep inside her wet pussy. He lightly blew on her clit, and her whole body shook. He smiled to himself and started to lick her wet cavern. She moaned and tried to cover her face, but he reached up and brought her hands back down. He wanted to see her expression as he made love to her with his tongue. He slowly let his tongue slide inside her, tasting her sweet juices, and he rolled it around her opening. She began moaning louder, making his dick harder with every noise she made. Her vagina tasted so sweet, he stuck his tongue in a little deeper, making her kick her feet.

He began to kiss a line up her belly and across her chest to her nipples. He lightly nibbled on one and then kissed a line back up to her neck. She grabbed his arms and pulled him up to look at her, and she kissed his soft lips. Her fingers traced a line down his shirt, and he sat up, pulling it over his head. He got up and swiftly removed his pants and his boxers. She stared at his long hard shaft, wanting to know what it would feel like deep inside her. But he had tortured her, it was now her turn to torture him.


	4. Part Four

She let him lay down on the bed and she climbed on top of him. She rubbed her pussy against the length of his cock for a minute, and he tried to push himself inside her, but she wouldn't let him. Her cum was all over his dick, and he wanted her to ride him so bad. She slid herself down his body and she held his penis in her hand firmly. She slowly moved her hand up and down his long hard shaft, and then getting faster and faster. A small bit of cum came out of his tip, and she eagerly licked it off. As she did she let his whole head enter her mouth, and she loved the groan that came out of his mouth.

She moved her head up and down, caressing his dick with her mouth. She got faster and faster and his dick became fully erect. His hands came down to grab her hair, and he helped move her head the speed he wanted her to. The look on her face as she sucked on him was unbearable, she looked so sexy. He started to bring her head up and down faster and faster as he felt that he was about to cum, but she grabbed his hand and made him let her go. She didn't want him to get off yet. She lightly licked the tip of his dick, and she knew she hit a nerve when more cum started to drip out of his head.

She got on top of him and slowly let him enter her. He almost came already, she was so tight around him, and she felt so good. She only let him in an inch, and she almost laughed at his frustration. She leaned down and kissed his neck softly, and then bit him. As she did he shoved himself deep inside her, making her scream. He grabbed a hold of her sides and helped her ride him, and he groaned. Her cum was all over him, and he loved it. He couldn't ever let this girl go, she was his. He rolled her over so that she was underneath him, and then grabbed her legs and turned her around, so that her ass was in the air. She shivered as he whispered into her ear, I want to make you scream my name.


	5. Part Five

He couldn't wait another second. He had to make her his. He shoved himself deep inside her, making her bury her face in the pillow to muffle her moans. He pulled her hair and whispered in her ear as he moved himself in and out of her tight pussy, come on baby, scream daddy's name. He became rough with her and spanked her ass. She was screaming out in ecstasy and she started to tighten around him. He knew she was getting ready to cum. He wanted to feel her cum all over him. He pounded her deep, and she finally screamed his name as she came around his hard cock.

He almost came when she said his name, but he held it back. He felt like he was being to rough with her on their first time together, and he wanted it to be a little more intimate. He rolled her over onto her back and started being a bit softer with her, sliding in and out of her vagina slowly. She shivered as he breathed on her neck, and he kissed her collarbone. He stared into her eyes and kissed her as he started to get rough with her again, thrusting faster and harder. She moaned into his mouth, and dug her nails into his sides.

The feeling of her nails digging into his skin brought him to the edge. He started fucking her as hard as he could, forcing himself deep into her tight pussy. He started to sweat as he neared the climax. He watched her face as he pleasured her, and he felt himself ready to burst. He watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and he felt her cum again around him. He looked down to see himself thrust inside her. He never felt more alive in his life than he did at that moment as he came deep inside her. He shuddered over her and then fell beside her. He played with a strand of her hair, feeling happier than he ever had in his life. She smiled and cuddled up against him, kissing his chest. They laid in each others arms, and they both wanted to stay there forever.


End file.
